


No More

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Deja Vu, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia experiences a case of Deja Vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S6E7 - Charisma

Olivia looked up from her DD-5, brushing the hair out of her face. The case file that was open on her desk made her feel a horrible sense of déjà vu, forcing her to relive one of her most horrific cases. The case that had brought it on stared up at her from her desk.

40 year-old Calvin Dobbs was a religious schizophrenic and had shot three 13 year old girls, believing them to be the Devil and his disciples. He felt they were out to get him and that they needed to be stopped. He had shot them point blank in the head with a .22 caliber handgun.

When the call came in to the bullpen, from an anonymous tipster, Olivia was the only detective around to receive it. Elliot and Fin were on a stake out and Munch was stationed at the computers for another case. Olivia had taken a rookie with her and had chased down a few leads until she apprehended the suspect.

He never said he did it but continued saying over and over, "It was the Devil and his minions! The Devil came to take me! I couldn't let it take me!" Huang assured Olivia and Cragen that he truly was schizophrenic and was sent down to arraignment to await bail and a 730 exam to declare his mental state for the court.

Olivia's mind had flashed back several times to the Holt case. Eugene Holt a.k.a. Abraham was a religious con-artist who had started a religious cult and had shot a half a dozen or so of children he had fathered with several of his female followers, having also impregnating and kidnapping his twelve year-old daughter. There never really was a reason why he had but Olivia remembered hearing the shots as Elliot, Fin, Cragen and Munch stood nearby. The color had drained from her face as she entered the house after the shoot-out, tears falling from her eyes seeing the small bodies lying on the floor.

Olivia shook her head to rid herself of the horrors she had seen long ago. She downed the rest of her coffee before standing and pouring herself another cup. She needed to stay alert and focused and not lose herself in her head while the case was still open. She only hoped that this déjà vu would be the last of its kind as she continued typing her report.

**Author's Note:**

> Another LJ contest prompt...Again old...  
> It's really short, I know. Sorry.


End file.
